


Kiss Two

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed





	

**Author's Note:**

> (noctis x luna)

Luna had him against the wall, whining and moaning as she ravaged his lips, jaw, and neck. Noctis’ hands tugged at the tie around his wrists, whimpered around the cloth in his mouth. Luna’s smile mischievous as she undid him. 

He wanted to reach for her, as she tore his suit open. He wanted to mouth her skin, as she pushed him deeper into the bedroom. He wanted all of her as he stumbled into the bed, landing uncomfortably on his hands, admiring the woman before him. 

She straddled him, soft in expression, and kissed him until he saw stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Two of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Second of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
